One Piece One Shots
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: One Shots around the ASL brothers, mainly Sabo! Reunions! NOT Yaoi. Not edited, because I'm too lazy with one shots. Check em out! Says complete, but will be updated with a few more one shots, so follow and favorites for updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Each one shot will have its individual ratings! Sort of embarrassing brotherly love. NOT Yaoi. Lots of mistakes cuze I'm too lazy to bother.**

 **Rated K+**

* * *

This was the White Beard Pirates and the Revolutionaries first ever meeting. The two parties stared at each other from their respectful ships gauging each others reactions. Ace personally was half asleep.

"White Beard." Dragon spoke up with a nod of greeting. "The ship of my second in command seems to be arriving later than expected. I'd appreciate it if you did not break fire on my men."

White Beard nodded in agreement accepting the precaution. Just then, they heard the call from the crow's nest.

"Incoming ship pops!"

"What's the flag?" Marco called up.

"Blue revolutionary army flag!"

"It's Chief's ship Dragon!" called a caller from the revolutionary armies' crow's nest.

White Beard nodded. "Let them through."

The ship passed by the White Beard Pirates ship and they couldn't help but note the uproar the ship was in. As soon as the ship reached the revolutionaries ship, there was a rush of activity as a plank was placed between ships.

"What happened?" Dragon questioned coming up to meet them.

"Dragon-san," Koala looked on the verge of tears. "We-everything was fine till the end, then the marines back up came earlier than expected. He-he was holding them back so we could escape and-and-"

Dragon placed a hand on Koala's shoulder nodding understanding as they gently carried the body over the two ships.

"Sabo?" a voice called from behind them. Dragon and Koala turned to fine Fire Fist Ace jumping on to their ship, his eyes transfixed on the body that laid on the stretcher.

"Ace! What are you doing!" yelled Marco moving to stop Ace, but stopped when White Beard's hand appeared in front of him. Marco looked up at his oyaji questioningly, but White Bear only continued looked at Ace.

Koala also tried to stop Ace, but stopped as Dragon held up a hand. Ace pushed through the people surrounding Sabo not caring about the curses or people trying to push him back.

"Sabo! Sabo!" he yelled as he tried to make his way to his brother on the stretcher. The blood soaked sight of him made him pale white, but he continued struggling and finally made it pass the people who had stopped trying to push him back with Dragon's order.

"S-Sabo?" Ace called again bringing a hand up to gently brush the hair out of Sabo's face.

"Ace?" Everyone startled at the soft voice and watched as eyelids fluttered open revealing blue eyes clouded in pain.

"Sabo? Sabo!" cried Ace a small sniffle escaping him despite his will.

Sabo gently smiled a smirk on the edge of his lips. He lifted up one hand as if to brush the tear that had appeared on the edge of Ace's eyes, but paused millimeters away from Ace's face, but let his arm awkwardly slumped back down to his side. "I thought Luffy was the crybaby." He teased making Ace blush and pout slightly and Sabo chuckled weakly.

"I'm sorry."

Ace blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sabo continued to whisper.

"What-" Ace was going to ask, but Sabo cut in.

"I'm sorry I was so weak, that I'm still weak. I'm sorry I left you and Luffy then, I'm sorry I couldn't warn you about the Gray Terminal, I'm sorry I left, leaving the care of our little brother all to yourself, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was alive, I'm sorry I was such a coward to meet you again. I'm sorry." The words rushed out of Sabo's mouth as tears began to trail down his face.

Ace looked shocked his eyes wide, then his eyes softened as he ran his hand through Sabo's blood soaked hair.

"Your not, your not weak. I was. We all were pretty stupid, but even Luffy knows you when back to that place to protect us. Because we were weak, only ten, and so utterly weak. I'm sorry I couldn't save you then. That you had to sacrifice your dream and your freedom to save us. And I know, I know you left the island like that so your bastard of a father wouldn't blame us and try to kill us. After Gray Terminal, its obvious he'd have probably had the forest and Fusha Mura burned with it, just because it was connected to Luffy."

Sabo watched as tears dropped down on to his face from eyes hidden from everyone else but him. Regret, anger, sadness, and happiness all conveyed through those eyes.

"But you still have some explaining to do, not to mention being a coward and not coming to meet me, and letting us think you've been dead for the last ten years. So you better get better and let me beat the shit out of you."

Sabo chuckled again smirking. "You'd hit your hurt little brother?"

Ace frowned whipping the tears away. "Don't use the little brother card with me now, ain't gonna work."

Sabo smiled. "Hai, hai."

Ace watched as they carried Sabo away looking like he wanted to follow them in. He then realized the crowed of people that were still looking at him and blushed red. He abruptly turned on his heel back to the White Beards ship and perched himself on the edge staring red face towards where Sabo had entered. As embarrassing as it was, he was not about to take an eye off of Sabo, or the door, yet.

"What's your relationship to Top Hat?" Marco asked curious, and the rest of the White Beard crew and even the revolutionaries perked an ear while trying to look like they weren't listening in.

"Sabo's my brother."

Jaws dropped on both sides.

'Top Hat is his brother?'/'Fire Fist is his brother?' Ran through the pirates/revolutionaries minds.

Sabo opened his eyes and immediately squinted at the bright light that invaded his senses. He groaned as he brought up an arm to cover his tired and slightly abused eyes. He dreamt that he meet Ace. He'd apologized. It was the first thing that came to his lips and he knew he should have apologized some more after what he put his brothers through, but Ace, the Ace in his dreams had forgiven him. Well, sort of, so maybe, maybe the real one would too. Sabo sighed. 'Yeah right.' He deserved being beaten in to shit.

"Ace." he mumbled.

"If it's your brother, he's up on deck. He's been sitting on that porch for the last 29 hours or so."

Sabo's eyes shot open and he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Easy there Sabo." said the doctor. "A bullet wound and two broken ribs aren't something to laugh about. I asked that brother of yours to beat you up after you've healed a bit more, so you don't have to worry about a beating just yet."

Sabo flinched at that, but tried to stand up anyways. "Ace, Ace, he's really here?" Sabo asked almost pleadingly.

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "I'd tell you your not allowed to go meet him since you still need to rest, but I have a feeling you wouldn't listen and that brother of yours might kneel over if we make him sit there for another few days. He hasn't moved or even drank since we carried you here."

Sabo was half listening. 'Ace is here, that was real, oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing, but he's here! He really forgave me!... Partially. And what was that about the bastard not eating?'

Sabo made to walk and almost keeled over. The doctor sighed guiding a half struggling Sabo back on to the bed. "I'll ask Dragon-san to let your brother down deck. Just lay down and wait Sabo before I have to tie you down."

Sabo gave a grateful nod laying back down and watched nervously as the doctor walked out the door. The wait was excruciating. Maybe Ace changed his mind, maybe he realized how much pain Sabo had caused and decided he needed a good beating, not that he'd argue much. Maybe he hated Sabo now for hurting not only Ace, but their precious little brother. And maybe he hated Sabo for being a coward, Ace did hate cowards.

The door swung open and the two brothers came face to face. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Ace broke the tension walking in to the room and slumping down on the stool next to Sabo's bed.

"You okay?" was Ace's soft question and Sabo was surprised. He'd expected glares, or curses, or a hit to his head, not a soft worried look. Sabo blinked for a moment before he answered with a slow nod.

Ace sighed seeing the almost frightened look on Sabo's face when he had first entered. "I'm not mad at you."

Sabo flinched. Spot on.

"Okay, that's a lie, I am mad at you, but not to the extent your thinking stupid."

Sabo would look offended at the stupid comment.

"I told you, we understand, and we forgive you, and right now, more than mad, I'm... worried."

Sabo's eyes widened in surprise as Ace blushed slightly looking away. The sound of a chuckle made him look back, and he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face to see his brother's smile once again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once we find Luffy." said Ace a smirk replacing his smile as he watched Sabo freeze mid-chuckle and look up at him with horror filled eyes.

Ace rolled his eyes at the pleading look that came next and rejected his silent plea with a firm, "No."

Sabo sighed running his hand through his hair. "What if he hates me?"

Ace perked an eye brow at him. "You do realize this is Luffy we're talking about. He'd probably cry a river, but he'd never hate you." A silent pause. "And neither would I."

Sabo looked on the verge of tears and Ace gently wrapped his arms around his brother. "We could never hate you. I missed you Sabo."

Sabo hugged back. "Me too, I really missed you both."

They stayed like that for a moment, and when Ace spoke, Sabo could feel the small dread creeping up his spin.

"We're so gonna beat you to a shit."

* * *

 **Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING!_ Rated M just in case? NOT Yaoi, meant as crack. Gets a little descriptive, but, it's all intended for humor. Or maybe I just have a weird, twisted sense of humor. Cute, out of character Sabo! You have been warned! Tentacle?**

* * *

Ace almost had a nose bleed to the scene in front of him.

"Hey-what!" yelped Sabo as he tried to dodge the tentacles that were all suddenly coming towards him. "Wait! A-ah!"

The tentacles wrapped around Sabo's waist raising him up in the air. One traveled up his shirt and two other wrapped around Sabo's arms and leg making an erotic scene. Sabo struggled on the tentacles that bound him in place but yelped as the cups on the tentacle that had traveled up his shirt sucked on a nipple. "W-wha, s-stop that!" he yelped as the tentacle sucked and pulled on his nipple.

Ace was flushed red as he watched another tentacle travel up Sabo's shirt as Sabo moaned, yelped, and whimpered at the ministrations on his sensitive body. He never knew Sabo could sound so... erotic. Ace watched in a sort of awe as Sabo's whole body jerked up as the tentacles sucked on a particular sweet spot on his back and he wiggled furiously trying to break free.

"Wait, no! Not there!" shouted Sabo as the tentacles tried to makes its way in to his pants. He was so thankful he usually wore a belt with his outfit. But he stared in horror as the tip of a tentacle slipped in to his pants. Sabo's face drained of all color as he shouted "LET ME GO!" in pure terror.

Ace stared in open mouthed surprise as his brother used the haoshoku no haki to knock out the octopus. The octopus's tentacles loosened as Sabo was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Sabo sniffled as he ran behind Ace as if to hide behind him.

"Why didn't you help me?" Sabo sniffled into Ace's back.

Ace stared wide eyed at this suddenly adorable looking brother.

"Ace!" Sabo shrieked as his eyes widened in horror trying to hid himself further behind Ace.

Ace turned to where Sabo was looking and paled. The stupid octopus had relatives. Thankfully, a burst of fire later, there were three sets of grilled octopus in front of them.

Sabo slumped to the ground gripping the edge of Ace's shorts. Ace grinned at the cute sight and crouched down, took Sabo's hat, which mysteriously hadn't fallen off, in his thumb and first finger, and ruffled his hair with the other hand.

"Were you that scared?"

Sabo glared up at Ace. "The thing tried to rape me!"

Ace chuckled. "Well, look on the bright side."

"What bright side."

"You have the haoshoku no haki!"

"…"

* * *

 **Pwahahahaha! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated K+**

* * *

Sabo squeezed his eyes shut bracing for the impact. There was no strength in his body to do anything about the fall, due to the effects of the poison gas he had inhaled a few moments ago. At least he knew his crew was safe.

'...why doesn't it hurt?'

Sabo peered open his eyes when the impact with the hard ground didn't come. Instead, he felt warm on the soft but firm... something? Sabo's hazy gaze made out something orange on top of a... face?!

Sabo's eyes snapped in to focus as he realized someone had caught him, or he had fallen into someone's arms. Sabo's jaws dropped open when the face came in to focus.

Sharp angular jaws, freckled cheeks, onyx eyes, red beaded necklace, and orange hat.

"S-Sabo?" The person asked in disbelief.

"Ace" Sabo whispered back.

Seriously, what were the chances of crash landing on his brother that he had been avoiding for the last 9 years?

The moment Sabo started flailing to try and escape from Ace's arms, firm arms locked around his waist and under his knees in an iron hold. Not that he had any strength left in his body to actually make a run for it. Sabo met Ace's eyes, panic and fear in his own into confused and angry looking eyes.

"Keep still." Ace hissed and Sabo froze at the angry tone. Ace never used such a tone with him.

"Chief!" a familiar voice shouted, and Sabo's head snapped around to see one of his crew members followed by Koala.

"Let go of Chief pirate!" yelled (revolutionary #1).

Koala looked at the weird scene in front of her. The man holding Sabo looked familiar, and he didn't seem like he was trying to hurt Sabo. Instead, there was a kind of protective vive to the picture, not to mention Sabo looked hilarious being carried bridal style by a very good looking muscular man who was not wearing a shirt. It might have even looked romantic if Sabo didn't looked outright panicky and the black haired man confused and angry.

Then it came to her. This was Portagas D. Ace. Koala pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Let's go, Sabo-kun's in good hands."

The revolutionaries looked at her like she'd gone mad as she turned to leave.

"W-Wha-Kola!" Sabo spurted indignantly.

"We don't do family problems Sabo-kun." she waved as she waved the revolutionaries along. "I'll tell Dragon-san your taking an extended vacation, we're done here anyways. Take good care of Sabo-kun Ace-san, and you might want to get away from here before the marines come."

Sabo gaped in Ace's hold as Ace nodded confirmation and ran the opposite direction to Kola towards the forest, Sabo still in his arms.

"A-Ace, put me down!" Sabo half-yelled pushing on Ace's chest weakly. The poison was really getting to him.

Ace glared down at him and Sabo gulped instinctively, his hands falling back down to his stomach as he let Ace whisk them away to who knows where. A few minutes later, they were rushing through the forest and when they made it out of the forest, a huge ship with the Whitebeard mark appeared.

Sabo struggled with renewed effort, but in one bounding leap, he was suddenly on the Whitebeard pirates ship surrounded by pirates and the Whitebeard himself staring down at them. The only thing Sabo could do was pull his hat over his face in mortification, a light blush on his face. His stupid brother had bridal carried him on to his ship! Oh how he wished the ground would open up and seallow him whole!

The Whitebeard pirates looked on in surprise. Ace was carrying someone, bridal style. They watched as Ace gently, GENTLY, place the top hat wearing man on his feet, only for said man to stumble the moment he was placed down, and Ace reached out to grab him around the waist to steady him. Ace, their hot headed, Fire Fist Ace, brother was being TENDER and GENTLE with this stranger.

Sabo silently cursed as his legs gave out under him as soon as Ace placed him on his feet and blushed darkened as hands placed themselves around his waist to steady him against Ace's bare chest. Ace in turn frown.

"Are you okay?" he asked worry over writing his anger and confusion.

Sabo blinked as he looked up, not expecting the worried tone in his brother's voice.

"I'm fine, I just inhaled some sort of poison the marines were using. I can't seem to put any strength in my body."

Ace tensed at Sabo's words and Sabo only looked confused at Ace's reaction and blinked nervously in confusion when Ace screeched a "WHAT?!" at his face.

A second later, he was back in Ace's arms, hauled in to the ship and under deck. It happened so fast Sabo could only blink in confusion trying to get rid of the blur that had followed the sudden movement. Another moment later he was being placed in a bed with white clean sheets in what looked to be the infirmary of the ship.

"Doc! Sabo's been poisoned!" Ace yelled.

Oh, that was what Ace had screeched about, Sabo lightly registered. His head was lightly spinning, probably because of the poison. Someone came in to his line of hazy vision. The person he assumed to be "Doc" asked him a few questions he answered with, "no strength", "hazy", "seven fingers?"

Sabo was gently laid down on to the cool sheets and he sighed in relief at the contact. Fingers gently ran through his hair, massaging his scalp which felt heavenly, and he wondered at the back of his head when his top hat had been taken off. He didn't recognize those fingers, but at the same time the warmth was familiar. He sighed as his overworked brain shut down on him and he fell in to a deep sleep feeling comfortable and safe in a long time.

Sabo woke up the next day feeling completely refreshed. He stretched looking around for his top hat, and when he had it firm on his head, he looked around in confusion. This was not one of the revolutionaries boats, or his room. The rush of memories came to him with a blush.

Uggg, Sabo internally groaned burying his face into the pillow in mortification. Ace had literally bridal carried him through the town and the Whitebeard pirates ship! Screw guilt! He was going to murder that bastard of a clueless brother!

Sabo couldn't help but peer at his thin wrist. He wasn't that thin, he was damn muscular and he ate tons! So how had that bastard carried him around like he only weight ten pounds?! Sabo definitely had to start eating more.

The door to the infirmary opened just then and the man who had entered looked slightly surprised before he smiled.

"Good morning Sabo-san, it's good to see you up, how are you feeling?"

Sabo smiled in return, this must be Doc.

"I'm much better, thank you."

Doc nodded and was about to say something when the doors banged open revealing Fire Fist Ace.

"Ace." Sabo said, his eyes narrowing dangerously, a light blush adoring his cheeks.

Ace looked confused by Sabo's anger, then his eyes also narrowed, yesterday's anger flowing back.

"Explanation, now." Ace almost sneered, which had Sabo flinch. Doc being the sensible one quietly exited the room.

Ace came to stand directly in front of his guilty looking brother.

"Why?" Ace whispered, head lowered, eyes covered by his bangs. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive? Why did you let us believe you were dead? Did you know how much it hurt us?! How much it hurt Luffy?! He cried for a whole week, damn it, a week! A-And me, you made me freaken cry for the first time in my life since I was born! Why-Why didn't you come back!"

Sabo looked dumbfound by Ace's questions and yells, surprised the most by Ace's declaration that he had made him cry. Each shout was an arrow to his heart, and he looked down at this hands not able to meet Ace's pained gaze from all the guilt that was choking him.

"I-I," Sabo swallowed thickly before he continued. "After the tenryoubito shot down my ship, Dragon-san saved me. I wanted to go back, I wanted to tell you I was fine, but Dragon-san convinced me that it would only put you and Luffy in danger. If father figured out or even the tenryoubito, it would have put the two of you in danger, you would have been murdered. Then, I joined the revolutionaries, and it would have been even more dangerous if anyone found out you and Luffy were related to me. They would have taken you two and tortured information on my whereabouts, and I couldn't risk that. I knew I was putting my life at risk becoming a revolutionary, but I couldn't drag the two of you into my decisions, when we were still so young. I had the Dragon-san and the others to protect me, but you and Luffy would have been in danger if anyone figured out you even knew me."

"After, what about after I became a pirate? After I joined the Whitebeard pirates. You could have contacted me somehow."

Sabo looked up a wishful smile on his face. "I was scared."

Ace's eyes widened slightly.

"I was so scared that the two of you would hate me, hate me for leaving you, hate me for dying, just to show up and say, 'guess what guys, I didn't actually die'. I knew I had to tell you eventually, but, I-I was, and am still, scared." Sabo looked away, head bowed, his fist trembling in his lap.

Sabo tensed, wide eyed, when warm arms wrapped around him pulling him into an equally warm chest.

"A-Ace?"

"Stupid," Ace sighed, squeezing Sabo a little, "we could never hate you, baka."

Sabo couldn't stop the tears and the hiccup that shook his body, as he wrapped his own arms around his brother, burying his face in Ace's, surprisingly clothed, shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, Ace." Sabo hicced as Ace gently rubbed circles on to his back.

"Shh, it's okay, I understand. I'm still mad at you, and I haven't forgiven you yet, but I don't hate you baka. I could never hate you, and neither could Luffy. Your our brother after all."

Sabo nodded into Ace's shoulder feeling happy and relieved in a long time.

"So, how about that visit to Luffy? I heard he was in Alabasta."

Sabo would have bolted if Ace wasn't literally trapping him in his arms.

* * *

 **OMAKE (Beginning that just didn't work)**

* * *

"WOW!" Ace shouted as a sudden weight on his back had him crashing into to the floor. He'd been on his journey to find Teach, just strolling down the back alley to have something or someone suddenly crash down on him.

Ace grunted as he propped himself on his elbow and glared at the person on his back to find said person unconscious. Ace huffed as he pulled himself out from under the man who was dressed in a blue overcoat, blond hair tussled a black top hat that had landed to the side, very familiar blue goggles on said top hat. Ace poked the mysterious blond and the man groaned. 'So he's alive.' thought Ace.

Usually, he would have just walked away, but the familiar goggle, top hat, and the blond hair piqued his interest. Ace non-too gently flipped the man over to get a better look at his face and gasped.

He knew that face. There was a unfamiliar scar on the upper left side of his face, but he would definitely recognized that face anywhere. Sabo.

Ace could only gape in surprise, confusion, and rising anger. Sabo was dead! So why the heck was he doing here! The similarities were all to similar for this man not to be Sabo. The way he was dressed, the shade of blond hair, the stupid top hat and childish goggles. This was without a doubt Sabo.

A pained grunt pulled his eyes to the splotch of red that was growing on Sabo's stomach and Ace acted quickly.

Puru puru, puru puru, puru puru

"Hey Ace! It's rare to have you call! What's up!" Answered Thatch's enthusiastic voice.

"I'm currently in (insert island name here) where's the closest ship?"

"We're actually pretty close, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I have someone here that needs immediate medical attention." Ace placed the denden mushi on Sabo's chest and gently picked him up in a bridal hold. "Can you get the ship to the East Coast as soon as possible?"

"Roger that." Thatch replied before the denden mushi went back to sleep.

Ace peered down at Sabo's face that was scrunched up in pain as he hurried to the East Coast.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up Sabo."

The Whitebeards were, needless to say, surprised to see Ace bridal carrying a blond stranger into their ship's infirmary. The whole crew and Whitebeard were waiting for Ace, and Ace startled when he came out to have the whole crew staring at him.

"What?" he sweat dropped.

Izo sneered as he elbowed Ace suggestively. "Who's the beauty you carried in?"

Ace flushed slightly then glared. "He's my brother."

There was a hushed silence on the deck before a collective "Huh?!" Resounded through the ship.

"I thought Straw hat was your brother."

Ace rolled his eyes. "People do have more than one brother you know. He's my other brother, Sabo."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
